


nothing good happens after two am (unless you're lucky charmed)

by carpesoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Convenience Store, Cereal, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpesoo/pseuds/carpesoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kyungsoo just wants a bowl of lucky charms. is that too much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing good happens after two am (unless you're lucky charmed)

**Author's Note:**

> for [chris](https://twitter.com/in_do_isle) unnie. i've been promising you a kaisoo fic for a very very very long time. i hope this makes up for it (i'm sorry if it doesn't.)

 

it’s two am and kyungsoo is horrified to find his cereal box empty. he shakes the box one more time to make _absolute_ sure that there’s nothing inside of the cardboard package.

he waits for the rattle.

nothing.

he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying not to release a string of profanities. he’s not sure which one of his brazen dorm mates has helped themselves to his precious lucky charms. he puts his money on either baekhyun or chanyeol. leeches, the both of them.

kyungsoo had even made it a point to clearly label the cereal box with his name so everyone could see that it belonged to him. one of these days, he’s going to slip some of his toenail clippings into the cereal packet (after he’s picked out all the wonderful marshmallow treats, of course. there’s no way he’s wasting those sugary pieces of heaven). he giggles to himself, that’ll teach them to steal his food.

and what’s irked him the most is that the cereal thief didn’t even bother binning the packaging after they’d finished it off. who leaves an empty box in the pantry? surely it would take the same amount of effort to throw away the box as it would to place it back onto the darn shelf.

kyungsoo stares forlornly at the empty cereal box sitting on the counter.

how much did he really want those lucky charms?

“ah, to hell with it,” he utters to himself, slipping on a jacket and reaches for his keys. at least he’ll reach his daily exercise quota _and_ satisfy his cravings for a bowl of milk and sugar.

 

 

 

 

 

it’s two-thirty am and kyungsoo is horrified to find a set of fingers that aren’t his own, clutching onto the last remaining box of lucky charms in the only convenience store that’s still open within a five mile radius. he growls at the stranger, furrowing his eyebrows to look more intimidating. a second passes before he realises that he’s staring at a chest, not a face. he cranes his neck up, his breath hitching when his eyes meet with an intense piercing gaze.

cereal thief number two is tall (but then again, most men are taller than him) and exudes a sexual aura that stirs the fire in kyungsoo’s loins. the man’s facial features soften, shooting kyungsoo a smile. kyungsoo feels the stranger slowly tugging the cereal box away from him.

oh no, you don’t. don’t think you can distract me with your good looks. not a chance.

kyungsoo tightens his grasp like a vice, summoning all the power in his body as if his life depended on it. he hears the cereal crunch as his grip crushes the box.

the man cocks an eyebrow and damn, he really is stunningly attractive. kyungsoo banishes such thoughts from his mind. do not show any sign of weakness, he instructs himself. handsome man or not, kyungsoo’s not willing to give up his lucky charms for anybody. he has no doubt in his mind that he’d be the one to leave with the cereal box in his possession.

the two men engage in a stare down with no words exchanged.

“toss for it?” the stranger speaks for the first time, breaking the silence. his voice is not how kyungsoo had imagined, it’s warm and soft, like a giant stuffed bear.

seeing no other alternative option to settle the problem, kyungsoo agrees to the suggestion with a nod of his head. he’s not exactly going to have a scuffle over a cereal box in the middle of the night; he still wants to retain some degree of dignity. not to mention, he finds it rather fitting that the outcome of who’ll walk away with the box of lucky charms will be based on luck.

“do you have a coin? i don’t have any spare change on me.” the man cracks a shy smile, and kyungsoo’s heart skips a beat.

kyungsoo nods again, releasing his grip on the box and reaches into his pocket. his fingers are clumsy, fumbling to locate a coin when the man interrupts him.

“gotcha!”

kyungsoo’s head snaps up, his heart sinking when he sees the conniving crook dashing to the checkout with the box of lucky charms tucked securely under his arm.

son of a—

“thanks!” cereal thief number two and number one dick calls out as with a smug grin adorning his face that kyungsoo would be more than glad to wipe off ~~by kissing the shit out of it~~ with a retort so cutting, it’d reduce the man to tears.

however, wanting and actually doing are two very different things. as proven by kyungsoo’s oh so effective blinking. he’s much too astounded by the turn of events to formulate a verbal response. not that it matters anyway; the thief has already exited the convenient store, no longer in kyungsoo’s line of sight.

 

 

 

 

 

it’s three am and kyungsoo is horrified to find himself standing in the cereal aisle of a convenience store, staring at an empty space that once shelved a box of his precious lucky charms.

he turns on his heel, a string of profanity spilling from his lips as he storms out of the building, hands stuffed in his pockets. his fingers feel the cool touch of metal.

just bloody typical.

pulling the coin from his pocket, kyungsoo hurls it as far as he can, cursing ~~the insanely handsome~~ cereal thief number two out loud. he will rue the day he stole kyungsoo’s beloved lucky charms.

 

 

 

 

 

it’s seven am and kyungsoo is horrified to find an unwanted guest, a.k.a. cereal thief number two, seated at the dining table. eating a bowl of lucky charms. _his_ lucky charms.

“it’s you!” the man’s face lights up in recognition.

“you?!” kyungsoo exclaims, his jaw dropping in disbelief.

who the hell is this guy?!

“kyungsoo, right? i’m jongin. kim jongin,” the thief introduces himself with his mouth full.

so it’s not just honour he lacks, he has no manners either. nice.

it turns out baekhyun’s new boyfriend, sehun, had been the one to finish kyungsoo’s lucky charms and subsequently called his best friend in a panic. jongin, the good samaritan that he is, offered to purchase a replacement.

seriously.

seriously?

_seriously?!_

“i-i need to take a shower. it’s too early for this,” kyungsoo announces after a painfully awkward minute passes. he’s too tired to process the overwhelming flood of information.

 

 

 

 

 

it’s seven-thirty am and kyungsoo is ~~horrified~~ delighted to find a post-it note attached to an almost full box of lucky charms. a wide smile creeps on his face as he reads the message below the string of digits.

c _all me if you ever feel like sharing a bowl together._

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's ten pm and dm has just written her first kaisoo fic. eeeee.


End file.
